powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Ikari
''Goooooookaiiiiii......Silver!" The sixth member of Gokaiger, Gai is the only Earthling on the team and will utilize the powers of the 6th Rangers of the past. Biography Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. He was granted the GokaiCellular by the spirits of the three dead 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initally antagonistic to their team. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaiger and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the great powers of the Abaranger, Zyuranger and Timeranger. However, short of transforming himself into GokaiSilver, he couldn't unlock the great powers. Upon meeting the Gokaiger, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest action commander. Gai is later taken back to the GokaiGalleon and is questioned about his origin and the great powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the great powers to revel themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keyes to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his GokaiSilver powers. Unlike the Gokaiger, Gai isn't out to find the great powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Capt. Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaiger accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Later, Navi later links him to the Gokaiger's keyroad which allows him access to the treasure chest of Ranger Keys. He tests this out by summoning DaiRanger's KibaRanger key and succeeds. Eventually, he tries to impress everyone, to which only annoyed Doc as he felt like he was nothing compared to him. Eventually, during a battle with the Zangyack, Gai somehow combines both the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys and becomes half Gold and half Silver. Despite this though, Worian "de-bones" the Gokaigers with the exception of Doc and Gai. As Gai tries to convince Doc to help him, he turns him down telling him that he feels pathetic while he's around him. Eventually, Gai finds Worian and does battle with him only to be on the losing end until Doc arrives encouraging Gai to use the power of all the past 6th Hero Rangers keys at once. He believed it to be impossible, but with encouragement from Doc, he manages to create the Gold Anchor Key and becomes GokaiSilver Gold Mode. With his new found power, he defeats Worian, and eventually with the restored Gokaigers, defeats him a second time. After that, he recieved a 100,000 bounty on his head. Sometime later, he learns that Navi helps the Gokaigers search out the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai. Navi's latest clue was to find the lost forest. While the others were stumped, Gai quickly figures out that Navi's clue is refering to the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. He proceeds to tell his crew mates about how they faced off against a group of Space Pirates to which Doc is nervous about. Eventually, they find the Ginga Forest and an injured Hyuuga. Gai learns of his attacker's identity, Basco, and also learns of his history with the Gokaigers. Gai then points out Hyuuga and how he helped the Gingaman defend the Earth as Black Knight. He asks him to sign his Seiiju Sentai Gingaman Comic Book before being told to get him somewhere safe and away from the battle that would ensue between the Gokaigers and Basco's Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, and DekaMaster Puppet Rangers. He manages to get Hyuuga to safety to have his wounds treated, all the while telling him that it was his dream to be apart of a Super Sentai and save people despite that he doesn't know what it means to be one. Hyuuga then asks him to hand over his Gokai Celluar so that he could battle as Gokai Silver. He believes that he would do a better job defending the Earth and was about to give him his Celluar before Basco showed up to forcivly take the Greater Power of the Gingaman for himself. However, Marvelous interupted this and did battle with Basco's Black Knight Puppet Ranger. He finds himself at odds with himself as he believes Hyuuga would do a better job, but with a bit of unintentional advice from Marvelous, Gai tells Hyuuga that he will be Gokai Silver and defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells him he's proud as he proceeds to battle along his team and defeats the puppet Black Knight as Gokai Silver Gold Mode. Hyuuga gives Gai the Black Knight Ranger Key and entrusts the Greater Power of the Gingaman to him, saying that he would rather have all the power of the Super Sentai in one place and that Gai should defend the Earth. Gai promises to do so as he and his crew fly off in the GokaiGalleon. After gaining another Greater Power from the GoGo V Sentai, Gai decides to educate the rest of the crew about the previous 34 Super Sentais as well as categorize which Greater Powers they were still lacking. During his lecture, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka sneak away quietly to get some ice cream. He eventually comes to the aid of his friends as Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. make their escape. Learning that Satarakura Jr. turned people into chestnuts and planning to use their power to create a missile,Gai uses the powers of BoukenSilver to track down the remaining "chestnuts." They confront the Space Ninjas, only to be defeated by them before Sandaaru Jr. become large. Gai summons Gozyudrill and changes into Gozyujin to combat the ninja, but was losing the battle. With the unexpected assistances from Fuumarui, Gai defeats Sandaaru Jr. with the Triple Drill Dream attack. He meets with Doc and Ahim as he reveals to them that Doc and Ahim were in the presence of the former Hurricangers. When asking for their Greater Power, Yousuke Shiina tells them flat out that they don't trust the pirates, especially Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and demands that they be given their respective Rangers Keys. Gai defends his friends and states that without Marvelous and his friends, the Ranger Keys would not be on Earth in the first place and they him demanding them from them was wrong. Eventually though, the team gave them their keys and awaited their return from Satarakura Jr.'s pocket dimension while battling Zangyack Agents Issan and Barizorg. They staved them off long enough for the Hurricangers to save Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and teamed up to defeat Satakaura Jr. After gaining the Greater Powers of the Jetman and Liveman, as well as learning about the true Greater Power of the Abarangers, the next clue to a greater power was UAOH which Gai had a hard time deducing the mean until the Gokaiger's visited an amusement park where Momo Maruo, the former OhPink of the OhRangers found them. Gai proceeds to explain that Navi's clue wasn't Uaoh, but U.A.O.H (United Airforce Overtech Hardware), the military that created the OhRangers. Momo tells them that she will give them the OhRanger's Greater Power in exchange for favors. However, this was all a set up to distract them from learning of Goro's plan to take back the Greater Powers that were taken by Basco. However, as time passed, she was ready to give them the Greater Power when Marvelous refused her, stating that they were pirates and they'll take what they want their way. Eventually, the Gokaigers proceed to battle Basco and his Ranger Key Clones with Gai battling the Clones of Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan both as Gokai Silver Gold Mode, using the Gokai Legendary Crush attack to finish them off, and with Gozyujin when they enlarge after beating defeated. Gai defeats both Ranger Clones as he proceeds to blast Sally before she can gather all the Ranger Keys and collects them. With Basco virtually powerless now, Marvelous proceeded to attack him only for Basco to reveal a form that AkaRed feared and the ZAngyack giving him a 3,000,000 zagin bounty. Gai proceeds to attack Basco but is easily stopped. Basco then twists his arm behind his back and breaks it, calling him seriously obnoxious before blasting Gai with a red and black energy, causing him to fall unconscious. GokaiSilver Arsenal *'GokaiCellular' *'GokaiSpear' *'GokaiBuckle' *'Ranger Keys' **'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, Gokai Shirubā Kī): Gai's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. **'DragonRanger Key '(ドラゴンレンジャーキー, Doragon Renjā Kī): This key can be used to transform GouJyuDrill into GouJyuRex. **'KibaRanger Key '(キバレンジャーキー, Kiba Renjā Kī) **'KingRanger Key '(キングレンジャーキー, Kingu Renjā Kī) **'MegaSilver Key '(メガシルバーキー, Mega Shirubā Kī) **'TimeFire Key' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī): This key can be used to summon GouJyuDrill from the year 3000. **'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, Gao Shirubā Kī) **'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) **'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, Abare Kirā Kī): This key can be used to transform GouJyuRex into GouJyuJin. When used on its own, the AbareKiller Key allows GouJyuJin to execute the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin finisher. When this key is used with the other Abaranger Keys, it allows GouJyuJin to combine with GokaiOh to form GouJyu GokaiOh. **'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, Deka Bureiku Kī) **'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, Maji Shain Kī) **'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, Bōken Shirubā Kī) **'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose. ***'Go-On Gold Key (ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) ***Go-On Silver Key (ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) **ShinkenGold Key (シンケンゴールドキー, Shinken Gōrudo Kī) **GoseiKnight Key (ゴセイナイトキー, Gosei Naito Kī) *Unofficial Ranger Keys: Gai claimed these keys from Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he can transform into these Rangers. **Signalman Key''' (シグナルマンキー, Shigunaruman Kī) **'Black Knight Key' (黒騎士ヒュウガキー, Kuro Kishi Hyūga Kī): This key was given to Gai by Hyuuga himself. It holds the Gingaman's greater power. **'DekaMaster Key' (デカマスターキー, Dekamasutā Kī) **'DekaSwan Key' (デカスワンキー, Dekasuwan Kī) **'MagiMother Key' (マジマーサキー, Majimāsa Kī) **'Wolzard Fire Key' (ウルザードファイヤー, Uruzādo Faiyā Kī) **'DaiKenjin Zubaan Key' (大剣人ズバーン, Daikenjin Zubān Kī) **'Black Lion Rio Key' (黒獅子リオ, Kurojishi Rio Kī) **'Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Key' (臨獣カメレオン拳, Rinjū Kamereonken Kī) **'Princess ShinkenRed Key' (姫シンケンレッド, Hime Shinken Reddo Kī) Mecha *GouJyuJin Transformations As GokaiSilver, Gai was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Gokaigers, he now has access to the Gokaiger's treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. Sixth Rangers *DragonRanger (Episode 22) **Zyusouken *KibaRanger (Episode 22, 33) **Byakkoshinken *KingRanger (Episode 18, 22) **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *MegaSilver (Episode 24, 34) **Silver Blazer *TimeFire (Episode 24) **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *GaoSilver (Episode 33) **Gao Hustler Rod *Shurikenger (Episode 21, 24) **Shuriken's Bat *AbareKiller (Episode 29) **Wing Pentact *DekaBreak (Episode 26, 35) *MagiShine (TBA) *BoukenSilver (Episode 21, 25) **Sagasniper **Dual Crusher *Go-On Gold (TBA) *Go-On Silver (male version) (TBA) *ShinkenGold (Episode 18) **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *GoseiKnight (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Defenstream **Leon Cellular **Leon Laser Extra Rangers/Heroes *Signalman (TBA) *Black Knight (TBA) *DekaMaster (TBA) *DekaSwan (male version) (TBA) *MagiMother (male version) (TBA) *Wolzard Fire (TBA) *DaiKenjin Zubaan (TBA) *Black Lion Rio (TBA) *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist (male version) (TBA) *Princess ShinkenRed (male version) (TBA) Unique Transformations *Go-On Wings (Episode 19, 31) **Double Rocket Daggers *Gold Mode (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33) Summons For attacks, GokaiSilver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as GokaiBlue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai LegenDream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***BoukenSilver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***GoseiKnight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede GokaiSilver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***ShinkenGold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episode 31) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the Shooter Rangers used in the Gokai LegenDream attack, except MagiShine. Gallery Image:GokaiSilver1.jpg|GokaiSilver Image:KSG-GokaiSilver GoldMode.jpg|GokaiSilver Gold Mode Image:KSG-Go-OnWings.jpg|Go-OnWings (Hybrid Go-OnGold/Go-OnSilver) Trivia *Prior to the revelation of GokaiSilver's identity, it was speculated that Barizorg, returned to his human form of Sid Bamick, would become GokaiSilver. Basco ta Jolokia was also briefly suspected due to the that he possesses the sixth Ranger Keys first. *Gai's surname, "Ikari", means "anchor", which is a feature exibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms. *It is worth noting that while the core Gokaiger helmets resemble pirate hats, GokaiSilver's helmet resembles a bandanna frequently seen on fictional pirates such as Jack Sparrow. *Gai Ikari is the second Super Sentai Fan in the series. The first was Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Gai's "happy-go-lucky" attitude is much alike as Genta Umemori's (ShinkenGold). Ironically, it also contrasts with most counterparts (DragonRanger, TimeFire, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, BoukenSilver, Go-OnGold, GoseiKnight) who were hardcore loners. *Gai Ikari is Sentai Warrior No.199 as slated in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Gai's actor, Junya Ikeda, stated in his blog that when he was a child he wanted to be KibaRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. In episode 19, the first thing Gai does when he is allowed to summon Ranger Keys is to summon the KibaRanger key. In episode 22, Gai finally transforms into KibaRanger. *Gai has the following quirks that make him unique among the Gokaigers concerning his counterparts: **Engine Sentai Go-onger is the only Sentai team where Gai has more then one counterpart. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts, Gai has the most amount of different colored counterparts (5 Silver Rangers, 3 Gold Rangers, 3 White Rangers, 2 Green Rangers, 1 Black Ranger, and 1 Red Ranger). **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, and Juken Sentai Gekiranger are the only post-Jetman Sentai teams where Gai does not have a counterpart. **Gai has the least amount of opposite gender counterparts, as Go-On Silver is his only counterpart that was originally female. **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger is the only Sentai team where Gai has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Ahim, unless you count AbarePink. *Gai's Zangyack bounty is 100,000, to the dismay of Don, as Gai's is worth 20 times more than Don's. *Gai's Gold Mode is similiar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Forms, as they both have armor that features the faces of those that preceeded them, with Diend being the exception (his were Riders that were antaganistical movie-exclusive riders). *Gai has the most ranger equivelents who have Power Ranger counterparts, the only one without a counterpart being GoseiKnight since Goseiger hasnt been adapted yet. *Gai's Gold Mode is one of the most used Gokai Changes, being used 10 times so far. Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers